Harry Potter Heir To The Throne
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: When the Potters were attacked; Lily had placed a spell with the letters and Harry that f they died Harry would be teleported where he would be love. Fire Lord Zuko and Mai was in their garden when a light blinded them then when they could see, Zuko went to look around and found Harry and the letters. rewrite
1. Chapter 1

**_October 31, 117_**

Fire Lord Zuko and his wife Mai were walking through their garden as people around them hurried about setting up for a Halloween party. Aang discovered this holiday that was celebrated during the night, a while back. They knew that people would create costumes for themselves and their children. A child was a hard subject for the couple because Mai was unable to have children. They were sitting on the bench when a white light came in front of them. The bright light was blinding and when it vanished, both Zuko and Mai were able to see. Zuko started towards the area where the light appeared from.

When Zuko got further into the garden he found a sleeping child that looked to only be about a year old. He picked the child up and noticed a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and letters on the ground.

"Zuko what did you find-'' Mai was saying, but stop when she saw the child. Zuko gave the child to Mai as he picked up the letters and begin to read the first one out loud.

 _To the couple who found Harry,_

 _Our names are James Fleamont Potter and Lily Jasmine Potter and we are what you would call a wizard and witch. However, we are much more than just magical, we are also benders. In fact, we both can bend all the elements, and so can our son Harry James Potter. You have our son right now because we are doing what we think is the best thing. But to understand why we are giving up Harry, we need to start from the beginning._

 _This all started when a war broke out between evil dark wizards and us the good ones. Lily and I were only children ourselves when Lord Voldemort began the war to destroy all the light and good in the world. In the year 1980 of March, before Harry was born there was a prophecy._

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

 _There were only two families that had babies on their way, our family and the Longbottom family. Both of our families went into hiding, and we eventually settled in Godric's Hollow where we were protected by our magic and spells. To protect my family, I only told two people about Harry and where we would be hiding; my best friend Sirius Orion Black, and Peter Pettigrew. While I knew and trusted Sirius, I can't say the same thing about Peter._

 _While I pray you will never read this, if you and our son Harry is there, it means Lily and I are dead. Peter has betrayed us and told Voldemort where he can find us. Most witches and wizards are also known as seers because we can have glimpses into the future. We have written this letter and put a spell on it and Harry should death come to us both._

 _You must find Sirius. He is Harry's godfather and can help you protect Harry. Contact Amelia Bones to help you locate Sirius and use Veritaserum (a powerful truth serum) to get him out of our jail if he has been arrested. Remus John Lupin is a werewolf, but a good, trustworthy friend and uncle to us and Harry._

 _You must not ever let Molly Anna Weasley and Severus Tobias Snape near Harry. They are not what they appear to be and will bring harm to Harry. The other letters are for Harry, when he becomes of age to know the truth, Amelia and Sirius, when you meet up with them and for what you will expect when rescuing Sirius and raising Harry._

 _Please raise Harry with care and love. We are leaving our only precious son with you, so he can live and someday save the lives of many more people._

 _With love_

 _James and Lily Potter_

''Zuko, I think we need to find Aang and asked him about this world or time'' Mai said.

"I will get on it after we have Harry checked out'' Zuko said as they walked back to the castle.

When they had Harry check out, Zuko had a messenger go and send word for Aang. When Aang got to the Fire Nation, he went to see Zuko in the throne room to see Zuko on his throne.

''Zuko where's the letters?'' Aang asked.

''Here'' Zuko said as he gave the letters to the younger man.

Zuko watches as Aang read the letters and Zuko knew that Aang knew something. From the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Mai and Harry with Aang's one-year-old daughter Kya right by her side. Normally Aang would bring his entire family with him, but for some reason, he only brought Kya this time.

"Katara had to take care of Bumi since he has a fever'' Aang said snapping Zuko out of his thoughts.

''Hmm, so what do you think? Do you know where this is?'' Zuko asked.

''Yes in fact I do, Harry came from the planet Earth while our planet is called Terra'' Aang said.

''Is there any way we can go there?'' Zuko asked.

''Yes, but we need to go to the east wing'' Aang said.

''Why? The east wing still has some traps that my father built in'' Zuko said.

''Because there's a door that leads to the Ministry of Magic'' Aang said.

''Hmm so we can meet with this Amelia Bones first. How, do you know about Earth Aang?'' Zuko said then asked.

''My mother was from there, she would tell me stories about it and she was the reason why I know about the door'' Aang said.

''I see, let's go'' Zuko said as he stands up from his throne.

Zuko, Aang, and Mai, who was holding both children, walked to the east wing to find the door while trying to avoid the traps. When they found the door, they went through it and came out in the Ministry of Magic on Earth.

''Well that was easy'' Mai said.

''Yes, but we still need to find Amelia Bones'' Zuko said.

''This way'' Aang said as he walked through a hallway with the couple following him.

They stopped at a door with the name Amelia Bonus written on the door. They walked in to see a woman with red-haired and navy blue eyes sitting behind the desk. To Zuko and Mai, she looked like a seventeen-year-old, but Aang knew better. This woman was like him except they haven't found a cure yet. This woman is Amelia Susan Bones; she was born in 1960 and grew up normal. But when she was seventeen, there was an accident that caused her to never grow old.

''Zuko, Mai this is Amelia Bones. Amelia this is Fire Lord Zuko, his wife Mai, my daughter Kya and as you should know Harry Potter.'' Aang said.

''Oh Aang it's nice to see you again and it very nice to meet you two and Kya. Nice to see you, Harry, we got Black form''

''Amelia; Sirius Black is what we come to discuss, here read your letter from the Potters'' Aang said handing her letter

Aang and the others watch her read than her face got all red and they could tell she was angry. Then out of nowhere, she jumped up and races out of the office.

''Should we go after her?'' Mai asked

''No she will be back and with Sirius by her side'' Aang said as he watches Harry and Kya play.

''I have a feeling that Harry and Kya will be best friends'' Zuko said.

"Yes I think they will along with Sokka's son'' Aang said

''Which son? Sokka married Suki, Ty Lee, Visola and a girl named Kaya'' Zuko asked then said

''Hakoda the middle son of Sokka and Visola'' Aang said.

''Oh the one with Visola, he had Pakku and Hakoda with her,'' Mai said.

''He had two children with all of his wives, Mai. I often wonder if he ever gets tired'' Zuko said, which causes Mai to slap him on the back of the head.

When it had been over an hour Amelia and a guy with wavy black hair and gray eyes came into the room. They knew that this man is Sirius Black.

''Hi Sirius, I'm Aang and this is Fire Lord Zuko, his wife Mai, my daughter Kya and as you should know Harry Potter'' Aang introduces.

''Harry'' Sirius said as he reached out toward Harry causing Harry to reach his arms out.

''Okay Sirius is now free, but Sirius would like Fire Lord Zuko and the Fire Lady Mai to blood adopt Harry. So no one will try and take him away from you'' Amelia said

''Why us, isn't he Harry's godfather?'' Zuko asked

''Well you found him, didn't you? And besides Harry already love you two'' Sirius asked then said

''Well we will love to be Harry's parents, but how do we blood adopt him?'' Mai said then asked

''We need to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Amelia please comes with us'' Aang said which Amelia agreed

The group then went to Diagon Alley then to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. When they got to the bank, Zuko and Mai saw little creatures that Aang told them that were Goblins. When they stopped at the front desk the goblin looked at Zuko and Mai then to Harry which was in Sirius's arms

''Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Mai, Miss Bones, Mr. Black, and Avatar Aang welcome we been waiting, Follow me to the office to the Potter and Black families account manager Kara Clarks'' the goblin said leading them to the office

''How did he know us, Aang?'' Zuko asked

''I took many trips here as Kya and Hakoda are magically like Harry'' Aang answered Zuko

''But don't we have our own magic school?'' Mai asked

''No, but I want to build one so, for now, they have to go to Hogwarts'' Aang said

''Then we will help, are you sure just Kya and Hakoda are magically and not the rest of yours and Sokka's families?'' Zuko said then asked.

''No, but I only saw Kya and Hakoda do magic'' Aang said as they stopped at the office door.

They all went inside and saw a woman with dark red hair and violet eyes sitting behind the desk.

''Kara, we are here to read the wills, get Zuko and Mai to blood adopt Harry, the bank account of the vaults and I want a marriage contract for Harry to Kya as I think Molly-''

''Will make an illegal marriage contract for Harry to her newborn daughter'' Kara said angrily

''Who allowed that?'' Aang asked

''I don't know, but I will find out. For now, let's get started'' Kara said angrily

After the wills, they learned that James and Lily left some money for Sirius, Aang, Remus Lupin, the Tonks family, Amelia, Lily's godson's Neville, their friends Frank and Lily Longbottom. They also left things for Aang and finally, they left the rest to those who will become Harry's parents. Kara then did the blood adopted potion for Zuko, Mai, and young Harry. Next, she did the marriage contract for Harry and Kya

''Alright done, let's look at-WHAT'' Kara said then yelled

''What Kara?'' Aang asked

''Somehow Molly Weasley been stealing money and other things from the Potter vault'' Kara told them

''Can't you get them back? And makes sure her and others like her can't do it again?'' Mai asked.

''Of course, I can and now that Zuko and Mai are legally Harry parents now the vault is in their names" Kara said happily.

''Then I asked you to make them pay and make sure to get everything back'' Zuko said.

''Oh we would love that, now you all must be tired, off with you lot'' Kara said as she pushes them out the door.

Zuko and Mai were told by Sirius and Aang that they would still have things to do, so they decided to take Kya back to the Fire Nation. They did just that and had their people made a nursery for Harry, their Prince Harry James Potter the future heir to the throne.

 **Beta was waterrockz, but Idk anymore  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**July 31, 127; Fire Nation (On Earth the year is 1991)**_

Eleven-year-old Prince Harry was running through the halls of the castle with his friends Kya and Hakoda. Today was the day Harry and his friends were going to Diagon Alley on Earth for their Hogwarts supplies. When everyone was all set and ready, Aang led them to the Earth door which they called the passage way door to Earth. When they were on Earth; Harry saw that they were in a government building. Aang then lead them to the exit, which to Harry and his friends it was like a very fast ride and after the ''ride'' was done; they went to Diagon Alley.

When they were in Diagon Alley and their first stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank. When they were inside the bank; Harry saw a family of redheads whose mother is fighting with some kind of creature. Zuko leads his family up to the front desk and asked to go to the vaults and he went with the goblin that ignored family of redheads for them. Mai stayed back in the front with her son and friends along with the family of redheads, when the youngest son of the redhead family came near Harry to talk to him. Mai walked over to Sirius and Remus Lupin who joined them on this trip.

"Who are they?'' Mai asked quietly as the red-haired boy talked to Harry

"The Weasleys and that is Molly" Sirius whisper to Mai, pointing to the red-haired woman

"What the same Molly who-'' Mai was cut off as Sirius stopped her

"Yes Mai now quiet she's looking at us," Sirius said as Molly Weasley stared at them then walked over to them

"DON'T CALL KYA WEIRD AND I'M NOT OR NEVER WILL BE YOUR FRIEND'' Harry yelled to the now red-faced redhead boy

"And that is Ronald Bilius Weasley'' Sirius said pointing at the boy next to Harry

"I don't like him or his mother already'' Mai stated as Molly stopped where she was and instead walk toward her youngest son

"I'm with you on that one Mai'' Aang said agreeing with Mai, angry at Ronald for what he called his daughter who looks like what Ronald Weasley said didn't affect her

When Zuko got back to his family and friends, they could start to move on to their second destination which was Ollivander's Wand Shop. When they were there, they saw Garrick Ollivander behind the counter.

"Welcome young Prince Harry James Potter'' Garrick welcomes Harry

"How?'' Harry asked

"Garrick's wife was from Terra and she had kept up with the news on Terra'' Aang said to Harry

"Yes, and she told me everything, so when I heard about you being the prince. I was glad for you and couldn't wait to meet you as I was told you were dead'' Garrick said then asked Harry to stand in front of him.

Harry stands in front of Garrick, while he had Hakoda try wands and after hundred wands; Harry was chosen by 11", Holly, Phoenix Feather. Hakoda stands in front of Garrick next, he had Hakoda try out wands and after a while, he was chosen by 11", Alder, Thunderbird tail feather. Garrick told them that he was given that wand from a friend. Kya went last and was chosen by a 10", Birch, Mermaid hair. Kya's wand was unique as it's the only one. After they got their wands, they went toward Eeylops Owl Emporium to get their owls and other pets.

They went to Flourish and Blotts after to get their books and more if they liked. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions was their next shop for the uniforms for Hogwarts although Kya didn't like them one bit. Their next stop was Potage's Cauldron Shop. After they went to get the other stuff on their list to get and after they got all of the stuff, they went to the train station. Aang and Sirius showed them how to get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Once over to the right side of the station, Harry said goodbye to his parents as His friends said their goodbyes to their loved ones. They then went on the train and found themselves an apartment. A boy with wavy black hair and bright brown eyes entered with another boy with light brown hair and bright gray eyes.

"Hello we're Godric Black and Leon Lupin, can we sit here?" Godric introduces/asked

"Oh, you're uncle Sirius son? Sirius never told me he had a son, I'm Harry Potter and these are Kya and Hakoda. Nice to meet you too and you can sit here." Harry said

"Thank you, Harry, and to answer your question yes I'm Sirius Black's son and I'm actually from a different dimension. Leon here also came from a different dimension. So basically we are orphans here. " Godric said

Their ride was going quite fine until Ronald Weasley came in calling himself Harry's best friend and demanded everyone to get out. That earned him a fist to the face from Kya. Next was a boy named Neville Longbottom and a girl named Hermione Granger, They were looking for Neville's pet toad Trevor. Kya went out to look for him with them leaving the boys to their own devices. Last, but not least Draco Malfoy and his goons.

Hakoda made quick work out of them and the shut the door on them. Once they were at the castle, they were amazed by it. They got changes then followed the other kids, where they saw a giant named Hagrid. Hagrid led them inside the castle and had them wait outside of a large door. As they waited, ghosts came to see them and most were scared.

But the boys and Kya were not, they were excited and wanted to ask the ghosts' questions until a stern woman named Professor Minerva McGonagall came out and told them what they needed to do. The door opened and the kids walked forward and waited until Professor Minerva McGonagall called their names. Professor McGonagall was holding a long roll of parchment near a stool.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Black, Godric"

Godric went up to the stool and sat down as Professor McGonagall put the hat on Godric. They all waited until-

"BENDER"

When the hat shouted a new house, a new table appeared next to the Ravenclaws table. Godric went to sit at that table, Harry saw Godric look up and saw him looking at the head table. That causes Harry to look up at the head table to see Aang and Sirius at the head table. That's must mean they're Professors here at Hogwarts.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ronald's twin brothers Fred and George catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all, he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. But Aang once told him to never judge a book by it cover

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others, it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to

Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR"

When the hat shouted out Gryffindor, Hermione Granger didn't look all too happy to be in that house. Professor McGonagall had to tell her to go and Granger did slowly and when Harry looks at Gryffindor table, they didn't look happy either. Harry saw the Gryffindors moving away from Granger. Kya had to poke him in the side to get him to paid attention to the sorted, which is now down to the letter K. He looks at the Bender table and saw that's it filling up.

"Kya" That's when Harry started paying attention again as Kya walked up to the stool

"BENDER"

Kya hop off of the stool and races to the Bender table and sat down. Professor McGonagall called out some more K names, before moving on to L. Professor McGonagall calls out names, students walk up and Harry waited. When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "BENDER," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "Lupin, Leon."

Leon gave him a smile and walk up to the stool when the hat was on his head the hat called out

"BENDER"

Harry then watches at Leon went and sat down with their other friends, he gave him a look and ignoring the sorted again. Well until,

"Potter, Harry"

Harry went up to the stool and sat down; Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head.

" _Well, well looks like we have Prince in Hogwarts"_

" _Who are you? Wait how are we speaking?" Harry asks_

" _I'm the Sorting Hat, you can call me Griffin and we're in your mind my young Prince," Griffin said_

" _Oh ok," Harry said creeped out_

" _Oh please you control all the elements and yet you're creeped out from a talking hat. Come on kid" Griffin said_

"BENDER"

Harry quickly lifted the hat off his head, before Professor McGonagall could and quickly walk off to the Bender table. Once he was at the table and look at the head table and smirk, he saw Dumbledore fuming in anger. He listens to the rest of the sorting and when it was Ronald's turn and was put into Gryffindor, Harry saw him getting angry as Harry's wasn't in Gryffindor. Harry then watches the other kids get sorted into houses and most were in their house. When it was all done, Dumbledore announced that Aang is Harry's head of the house and the Professor of the new class Bending.

Dumbledore also announced that Sirius was now the Professor of Transfiguration, but Professor McGonagall remained as the Head of Gryffindor. Professor Andromeda Tonks is the Professor of Potions and the Head of Slytherin. Dumbledore also told them more, before letting them go to their common rooms. Aang leads the Bender students outside to another tower that's surrounded by the elements Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Harry and his friends went to their beds, to get some rest for their classes tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry woke up, he and his friends Godric Black, Leon Lupin, Hakoda, Neville Longbottom and Elijah Scamander all went down to the great hall to eat break breakfast. They met their sixth roommate Elijah Scamander when they were led to their common room by Aang who gave all their house mates their timetables. In the old timetables there was a break after breakfast, but now it's Aang's class. Once they were at their table in the great hall, they began to eat their breakfast so they could be full for Aang's class. Harry saw Ronald Weasley walked to him, before he eats his food and that when Sirius called out to tell them it's time for the first class.

"What? My brothers said breakfast is 7:00 -9:30?" Weasley asks as the rest of the students began to leave

"Well that's was before the new class appeared, now its 7:00 -9:20. Now go before you're late" Sirius told him as he left for his class

Harry and his friends entered Aang's classroom first and Harry sat with Hakoda, Godric with Leon, and Neville with Elijah and Kya with Hermione Granger who Harry knows Kya can't stand. Harry also saw all his house mates along with certain students from the other houses like Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Draco Malfoy and a few more from Slytherin. Cho Chang, Padma Patil and few more from Ravenclaw. Elijah's cousin' Rolf Scamander, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and more from Hufflepuff. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ronald Weasley and a few more from Gryffindor; speaking of Weasley he is walking toward Harry and Hakoda.

"Move I want to-"

"Mr. Weasley, stop interrupting and please sit with Mr. Malfoy," Aang said

"WHAT? NO, I FORBID YOU-"

"10 points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy I'm not your father or am I yours to command. I'm your teacher and in this class-no, in this castle, you will listen to me understood." Harry watches as Aang speak to Malfoy in a stern tone, which made Malfoy pale and nodded

"Good now Mr. Weasley, please have a seat," Aang said and Weasley did just that "Thank you, now those that are from my house the reason you see others from the other houses is that I discovered that they're benders and are here to learn how to unlock them. Now who want to go first, I have a bowl of water here and as you can see my classroom is connected to the outside"

"Professor, can you show us first?" Granger asks eagerly

"Of course I-well Mr. Potter, why don't you show everything? Please come up to this bowl" Aang asks/said

"I bet Potter will fail" Draco whispers, Aang heard

"10 points from Slytherin, next time Mr. Malfoy be a lot quieter," Aang said to Draco

"You can't do that, my father will-"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy goes and tells him then tells him the reason why you are interrupting this class and why Slytherin just lost 20 more points. Which's adds it up to 40 points in a day." Aang said in an annoyed tone, which causes the Slytherin in the room to glared at Malfoy who went pale

"Ha serve-"

"10 points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley, I'm only going to tell you all this just once I will not condone any name calling, rude remarks or anything of that nature. So if you all are so aiming to lose points feel free to do just that. Now if we're done, Mr. Potter please" Aang said

Harry concentrated on the water and when it begins to move up, he uses his hands to move the water to his will. The out lookers were all staring in awe included one Hermione Granger who couldn't wait to learn how to do what Harry just did. Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy just look bored and-

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy are we boring you two? If we are I guess you two can work together in learning to bend and you two can sit next to each other for the rest of your school year. Thank you, Mr. Potter, you can sit back down" Aang said to Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy who both looked shocked then to Harry who nodded and went to Hakoda

Aang had them one by one walk up to the bowl of water and try to mimic Harry. Harry saw them and then the ones who couldn't mimic Harry went outside, so Aang kept a close eye on them and the ones inside the room by standing near the door leading outside.

"AHHHH" Harry heard Granger scream and almost laugh

It seems Miss. Granger isn't so good at bending; she had managed to drown herself in the water.

"Miss. Granger, here a towel all you need is-"Aang was cut off

"WATCH IT WEASLEY-AHHHH" Harry heard Malfoy yelled then screamed, causing everyone inside to run to the door leading outside

Harry saw Weasley's pants on fire and Malfoy's hair on fire, Harry quickly run and grabbed the bowl of water and brought it outside. He places it on the ground and bent the water to put out Malfoy's hair then to Weasley's pants. Aang rushes to them.

"Good work Har-Mr. Potter, 10 points to Benders. I will take the boys to Madam Pomfrey. Class dismisses, go to your next class and remember to practice your bending and for those who have fire and earth do practice outside." Aang said as he helped Weasley and Malfoy out of the classroom

Harry and his friends look at each other then they headed to their next class Potions. When they reach the classroom, they notice that a woman named Andromeda Tonks was their professor for this class. Harry once again sat with Hakoda and notices that all the Gryffindor's minus Weasley who had to be taken to the med wing.

"Hey, I thought this Severus Snape was the Potion Master?" Harry asks Hakoda

"He was supposed to be, but from what Andromeda told me; he was kicked out of the teaching job after calling a child a name and that child was from a wealthy family. So they told Dumbledore either fire him and replaces both as Potions and the Head or they would spread a rumor that it wasn't safe at Hogwarts anymore. Dumbledore knew what would happen and he wanted to keep Snape in Hogwarts for some reason. So Dumbledore hired Andromeda Tonks to be the Potion Professor and Head of Slytherin. Dumbledore stated Snape as Hogwarts Potion Master, he will make potions that other Professor too busy to make.

I think Dumbledore just wanted to keep his little spy-" Godric said for Hakoda, before getting interrupted

"That's a lie," Hermione Granger said, interrupted

Once everyone was in the classroom, Professor Tonks turned to the class

"Please sit down Miss. Granger. Now class the first thing what we're going to do is the Cure for Boils, I want you to brew this and please open your book too-"

Harry already has his book opened to the right page as did Hakoda; they look at all the steps. He and Hakoda started on brewing the potion as was everyone else, Harry and Hakoda had theirs done first. Professor Tonks came over to them and look over their potion.

"20 points to Bender for getting it right the first time and following the steps; good work Mr. Potter, Hakoda" Professor Tonks said

Harry could see that Granger was fuming in rage at the fact she wasn't the best out of all of them. Looks like someone wasn't used to being number two, Harry really doesn't think that Granger had anyone beating her in anything. First their first class, where Granger found out she was a water bender and managed to drowned herself unlike him, but he had years of practice. Then there was this class, where Harry and Hakoda did their potion on the first try. Harry saw Granger out of rages put the wrong thing in.

"KYA LOOK OUT" Harry yelled, causing Kya and others near her and Hermione to jumped away before the potion blew up

"What? Silly girl, did you put the wrong thing in? Class, I will be right back-oh Aang" Professor Tonks was saying until Aang opened the classroom door

"Andromeda, it's been too long and what happens? Oh, I will get Miss. Granger to Poppy" Aang asked/said as he helped Granger who was covered with boils up

The entire potion class watches Aang leave and when the door closes, Professor Tonks handed out assignments for next class. Harry already plan on getting to know everything about his birth world included how his parents could bend all of the elements if they were a witch and wizard?

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Hakoda asks him

"How my parents could bend all of the elements if they were a witch and wizard?" Harry told him and his other friends overheard

"I might know I will tell you at lunch," Elijah said

"Thanks," Harry said

They continued to read their potion books for their assignment until it was time for lunch. So Harry and the others stood up and headed to exit and walked toward the Great Hall. Harry and his friends sat at their table, when the food appeared, Harry grabbed some food and places it on his plate.

"So Elijah, you were going to tell me how my parents could bend all the elements," Harry said to Elijah

"Well remember when I told you my mother likes to look up info on old families-wait that was Godric. Well, my mother has this hobby of looking into old families like the Potters, Malfoys, Longbottom and more. When she had looked into the Potters, she learned that some of the Potters women were from another world called Terra, which is Professor Aang's home world. These women were also pureblood witches and benders from Terra, which isn't so unheard of if you know where to look in your world Hakoda." Elijah was saying

"That's true, I know my brother Bumi got pureblood wizards and witches friends that could bend. He told me" Kya said

"That's nice to hear, but after finding that out my mother became obsessed with your family's trees both Potter and Evans as your mother was able to bend all the elements too Harry as you already know. So my mother found her way to Terra and how I don't know, but she found that even though it was very, very rare people were born with the ability to bend all the elements not just the Avatars. Some of these people were your ancestors both on the Potter side and Evans side. They each found their way here to Earth, mainly because in their world; they were being feared by everyone and was hunted down. But when they came to Earth, they realize that their bending wasn't normal and stopped bending altogether.

Well for those who married in the Muggle world that is, but in the magical world; some still use their bending. Some even decided to go into jobs that make uses of the elements. My mother knows that your ancestresses on your father's side Harry had continued to use their bending." Elijah explained

"So basically my family was filled with unique people who were all chased out of their homes and their world and had to find a way here. When they got here, only for some of them to realized that they traded a world had hunted and feared them for another world that's would hunt and fear them." Harry said

"Pretty much, yes" Elijah reply, while he ate his food; Hermione Granger who couldn't help overhearing them walked up to them

"You can use all the elements, Harry, can you teach me?" Hermione said/asks

"First of all Granger, we're not on first name basis and second you are only a water bender. Remember in Aang's class he had each one of us take a test to see which element you have. You-"Harry was saying

"But you can use all of them," Hermione said pouting

"I was born with the ability and it's very rare and Aang is the avatar that gives him the ability to bend the elements. Naturally, Aang's an Airbender." Harry told her and Hermione just huffed and walked away.

"Well she's didn't like that very much," Hakoda said, amused

"She will just have to get over it," Harry said as Sirius announces that it was time for their next class.

Their next class is History of Magic and their teacher is Professor Mary MacDonald . When Harry entered the classroom, he sat at the front desk and Hakoda sat with him. Harry looks to the other side of the classroom.

 _ **AN: For those who read/like Reading Good Enough 1 and Reading My Immortal Dads, but notices I deleted them here. I put them on Archive of Our Own and my name over there is still Peyton-Alice**_


	4. Chapter 4

When they entered the class of History of Magic, Harry and the others saw their Professor Mary Macdonald who was also Leon and Godric's legal guardian. Professor Macdonald smiled at her them, Harry and their friends. She sees Harry sitting with Hakoda, while Leon sat with Godric. Once everyone was sitting behind a desk included Hermione Granger who came in after the last student. Professor Macdonald began the class as Harry turned around to see that they share this class with Gryffindor, Harry then heard the door opening and it was Weasley who saw Harry and was walking toward.

"I'm glad you can join us Mr. Weasley and because I know why you're late you're excuses. Take a seat an empty one" Professor Macdonald said, without looking up from the book on her desk

"What? But-I'm supposed to be Harry's-"Weasley started

"10 points from Gryffindor, take a seat, Mr. Weasley," Professor Macdonald told/ordered him

"You can't do this" Weasley said sternly

"Really? So you won't listen to me?" Professor Macdonald asks, with a daring tone

"That's right and I won't sit next to Granger either," Weasley said smugly, Harry knew Weasley was an idiot and he also knew Granger's desk was the only one left with an extra seat

"30 points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight Mr. Weasley. Now you have two choices one you can sit down and take it or you can leave this classroom with 20 more points off from Gryffindor" Professor Macdonald said, causing the entire class to look up at Weasley with Gryffindor glaring at him

Harry saw Weasley's face goes red with either anger or in embarrassment and then Weasley went and sat down next to Granger.

"Wises choice now lets us continue," Professor Macdonald said smiling

Harry and others listen to the Professor before she handed out the assignments; Harry and Hakoda notice that the person sitting behind the desk below Granger and Weasley was being annoyed by Granger who was asking questions about if they knew who Merlin was. When they didn't answer, Granger took that as permission to fill them in who Merlin was and when he lived. Well, that is until-

"Miss. Granger faces your book and paper, and then do yours essay now please. That will also be 10 points from Gryffindor." Professor Macdonald said, before going back to what she was doing

"I can get this done in no time and I was only telling her about Merlin since she's from another world like Professor Aang," Granger said in defense, causing Professor Macdonald to look back at Granger again

"Is that so? Then Miss. Granger why don't you give me extra on Merlin and class you all have to as well. You all can thank Miss. Granger." Professor Macdonald told Granger and to the rest of the class, which causes to groan and them, expect Harry and his friends to glare at Granger

Professor Macdonald walked toward her desk, just as when it was time for their third class and their final one, before dinner. Its Defence Against the Dark Arts and their Professor for that's class is Professor Quirinus Quirrell. Harry's remember that Aang told him, Kya and Hakoda to be careful around the man as he felt something strange about Quirinus Quirrell. When they entered the class, Harry hopes he didn't have to share the class with either Slytherin or Gryffindor as he sat down behind a desk. Hakoda sat next to him, Leon and Godric sat on the desk behind them, Neville and Elijah sat in the behind them and at the desk behind them were Kya and another girl from their house.

Harry look to the other side to see Ravenclaws and he was glad to see the Ravenclaws. The Professor starts the class, but his shuddering is annoying and hard to understand. Harry really needs to talk to Aang about Professor Quirinus Quirrell and his damn shuddering. Their first lesson was curing werewolf bites, but the whole time the shuddering became too much for the students and so when Professor Quirrell told them to read through their book they did so in a heartbeat.

"Hey, Harry" Hakoda whispers

"What?" Harry whispers back

"Remember when Aang said he got a bad feeling about the Professor?" Hakoda asks

"Yeah, what about it," Harry said/asks

"Well I think I'm getting a bad feeling about his shuddering," Hakoda said seriously, but Harry, Leon, and Godric who both heard him knew he was joking smirks

Professor Quirrell then started handing out their assignments for their class; he then let them start on them for the rest of the class. Harry and the rest of the class started on their assignments. Harry turns around to faces Godric and Leon

"If we have time I can help you practice your two bending after dinner," Harry said and others who have bending heard him too

"Great" Godric said to him with Leon nodded, before going back to his assignment

A half hour later, the class was over and it was time for dinner in the Great Hall. While they were walking toward the Great Hall, they were stopped by Ronald Weasley.

"Harry, mate sit with me at dinner. There's no-"

"Right Weasley, there's no rule that says we can't sit at other tables. But you're not my friend and most of my friends are in Bender, so I'm going to sit with my friends at our own table." Harry told him, causing Weasley to fume and stomp away

"Hey, Harry if we get done eating; maybe we ask Aang to let us go outside to practices our bending," Godric said

"Godric, even if Aang let us the Headmaster has the final say," Leon told his friend

When they got to the Great Hall, they sat down at their table just as the food appeared on the table. They then began to gather food on their plates and ate it as quickly as they can. When they were full, well when Harry was full; Harry got up from the table and walk toward the Head table and where Aang sat.

"Potter, we don't have time for your silly nonsense" Severus Snape sneered from where he was sitting

"Severus Snape I do believe my student is here to speak to me," Aang said with a look saying "Don't push it" to Snape

"Aang-"Harry started

"20 points from Bender" Snape sneered

"Oh, Severus you can't take points from any house remember and Harry is allowed to call Aang by his name." Professor Tonks said with a smirk as Snape made a face

"Thank you, Andromeda, go on Harry," Aang said

"Well, I was wondering if anyone who can bend and I can go out near the Bender Tower and practice our bending," Harry said/asks

"Harry, my boy-"Dumbledore started, but Aang stopped him

"Albus, he was asking me. We both know that you're on thin ice with the board already. Do you really want them to have a reason to kick you out as Headmaster? No-good yes Harry you and the others can go out to practice." Aang said to Dumbledore and then to Harry who began to head toward the doors of the Great Hall when Aang stand up

"Attention everyone," Aang said and when everyone stopped eating and looks toward Aang. He continued "To those who had my classes from now on after dinner, after you had eaten and until curfew. Harry here is going to help you practice your bending if you want it your choice." Aang said

After Aang announcement, students from all houses who finishes their dinner followed Harry and his friends to the grounds next to the Bender Tower. Harry stood in front of his classmates and the ones from the other houses.

"Alright, can I have the Fire benders in one group, Water benders in another and so on please, thank you," Harry said/asks and then said as the students are made groups. "Alright the Water benders, both Kya and Hakoda here are going to teach you all water bending, the rest are with me over here." Harry continued and then led the other three group to one side, while both Hakoda and Kya took the Water benders to another

"Alright first I need all three groups to step away from each other and give each group plenty of spaces." Harry asks, then after they did that Harry continued "Good now Firebenders do what I do" Harry said and showed the Firebenders some fire bending and then after he told them to practice. Godric mimic him perfectly

"Now Earthbenders, here are some bending," Harry said to the Earth group and then showing them some bending for Earth. Harry watches them practice and saw that like Godric, Neville was copying him perfectly as well

"Now Airbenders watch me," Harry said to the last group and showing them some bending. From the corner of his eye, he saw Leon copying him by every move he makes.

Harry then watches all of them; he watches the Waterbenders too and saw Elijah was doing better than the rest of them. Harry and the others practice until it was time for bed, so they got ready to leave. Harry saw Weasley, Malfoy, and Granger running toward them.

"Hey, we're-wait where you all going?" Weasley said/asks

"Practice over, if you wanted to come you should have finished dinner quicker," Harry said calmly

"You can't do that" Malfoy said angrily

"Malfoy, like I-"Harry was saying until Malfoy and Weasley lost control and their bending took control. Both Malfoy and Weasley accidentally sent fire toward the trees nearby and the fire went wild

"Wait-"Granger was saying as Harry, Kya and Hakoda look upon the burning trees

"Greengrass, go get Aang. Kya, Hakoda, Elijah and Granger help me try to get the fire under control." Harry ordered as Daphne ran toward Hogwarts

Godric and Leon knocked Weasley and Malfoy to the ground as Kya was telling Granger what to do. They just hope Daphne will get Aang in time.


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne Greengrass was running through the halls of Hogwarts looking for Aang until she bumped into him causing her to fall on her bum.

"Miss. Greengrass, why are you up? Harry's practice class should have ended by-" Aang asks/was saying

"I'm sorry Professor; we were going too expect Weasley, Malfoy accidentally set fire to trees just because they were angry. They and Granger arrived late, Potter sent me to get you." Daphne said, causing Aang' eyes to widen

"Miss. Greengrass go get Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Professor Tonks now" Aang told her and ran off toward the Bender tower

Daphne watches him go until she snaps out of it and races off to the Medical wing where she knew Madam Pomfrey would be. Along the way, she passes ghosts and even Peeves the poltergeist, but she pays them no mind and continued to run through the halls. When she was at the doors to the med-wing, she heard the old head of Slytherin Severus Snape's voice behind her; causing her to turn around

"Miss. Greengrass, why are you?"

"I'm sorry, but I-"

"Out of bed for no reason at all"

"Please, I really need to speak with Madam Pomfrey-"

"Get back to-"Snape was interrupted like he had done with Daphne

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP, POTTER AND THE OTHERS COULD BE HURT AND I NEED MADAM POMFREY. SO WOULD YOU PLEASE" Daphne yelled and Snape made a face

"Greengrass that's will-"Snape was interrupted by the doors behind Daphne opening and a voice from behind him

"Severus, I thought I had told you this you can't take points and it had seemed that Miss. Greengrass needed to speak to Poppy there" the voice of Andromeda Tonks had said, causing Snape to see Poppy Pomfrey who was behind Daphne, and when he turned around he saw Minerva McGonagall and Andromeda Tonks

Daphne watches as Snape's face turn red and then he stormed off; Daphne felt glad for that.

"Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Professor Tonks; Aang said to get you three," Daphne said while trying to catch her breath

"Daphne just take a moment and tell us what's going on," Andromeda said to Daphne who took her advice

"Potter was teaching us some bending and then after that, when we were getting ready to leave. Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger showed up late; Potter told them that they should have finished their dinner quicker. Weasley and Malfoy were angry and their bending got out of control and they set trees on fire. You must come" Daphne said, causing all three women to stand up straight

"Daphne, please lead us there quickly," Andromeda said/requested

Daphne nodded and ran back the other way with the other three behind her, Daphne notices that the ghosts were watching them run. When they had reached the tower, Daphne saw that the fire was out; but some were injured. Madam Pomfrey instantly went to their side. Aang was looking angry at Granger, Weasley, and Malfoy; Weasley and Malfoy she can understand, but why Granger.

"Aang what had happened?" Daphne heard Professor McGonagall asks

"I'm sure Daphne told you about the trees, but when I arrived it seems that Miss. Granger here wanted to show off and the boys here didn't like that very much and I'm sure you can imagine the rest, but unfortunately, the rest of the first years here got caught in the crossfire. Harry, Godric, Neville, and Leon are four of many that wipe with Granger's water wipe and got burned by either Weasley or Malfoy's fire. Harry still tried to stop them." Aang said angrily and Daphne could tell that Professor McGonagall, Professor Tonks, and Madam Pomfrey weren't too happy either

"Poppy how many are hurt," Professor Tonks asks

"Ten in every house and the rest seems to be okay and unharmed, but Weasley and the other two seem to be hurt as well. So adding them to that list, 53 injured" Madam Pomfrey reply

"Harry/Potter shielded us, but some were unlucky, "two random students said at the same time

"53 points from each of you and I will contact each one of your parents. Also detention after classes for all three of you for a month and every day you will switch between me, Professor Aang, Professor Tonks, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick, but if all of us are busy then you all are with Madam Pomfrey " Professor McGonagall with Professor Tonks nodding agreeing with her

"WHAT NO-"

"Nephew you are on thin ice here and you can bet that I will tell your parents that you already lost 40 points today and add 53 to that, something tells me they're not going to be happy especially your father." Professor Tonks said with a harsh tone, causing Malfoy to pale

Aang notices that neither Weasley nor Granger was saying anything and he notices Weasley was looking down and Granger was looking at all the classmate she helped injure. Aang asks some of the unharmed students to help take the injured to the Medical-wing, while the others went to bed. Once all the injured were in beds in the wing, the other students went to their dorms. Aang look over at his daughter who was one of the ten injured from his house along with Leon, Godric, Neville, and Harry. He is afraid of what Sirius learned of this and worse Katara, Zuko, and Mai; he's just lucky Hakoda was unharmed or else Sokka and his wives were going to go on a war path with the other four.

He's not looking forward to it, but he has to do and he also need to deal with Dumbledork as he knows that fool will try to play it off as kids will be kids. Aang was going to his office, but he changes his mind and instead with to his bedroom to use the door he made to travel between Earth to his world and vice versa. Once he had walked out of the door, he was home with Katara waiting for him.

"Hello Katara, so you have Mai over as I think I can hear her?" Aang asks

"Yes, Aang I do, Aang what the matter?" Katara asks

"I will tell you after we meet with Mai," Aang said as Katara guided him to the living room, where Mai was.

"Aang, why are you here aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Mai asks as knew time about their world is the same on Earth

"Mai, Katara stay calm and relaxed," Aang tells them softly and both Katara and Mai narrowed their eyes

"Aang what happens? Are our babies okay? Is Hakoda ok?" Katara and Mai said at the same time

Aang gulped and feared the two women in the room with them, but told them what had happened during Harry's own class and about Granger, Weasley, and Malfoy. Aang expected them to be yelling, but both mothers seem clam and then

"WHAT"

Throughout Terra from Southern Water Tribe to all the other three Nations; their yell was heard, even causing some weak building to collapses. Sokka who was in Northern Water Tribe for a visit had a bad feeling after hearing the yells. Toph Beifong was in a meeting when heard the yells and she knew something had happened to Kya and Harry. In the Fire Nation, Zuko was in a meeting as well; when he heard the yells and knew something had happened to Harry as Mai was very, very overprotective of their son. He's not saying he isn't protective himself, but sometimes Mai can be a little too much even for him.

He just prays that Mai would go easy on whoever harmed their little prince. The whole Fire Nation prays the same thing as their Lord. Meanwhile back at the house in Southern Water Tribe, Aang was trying to calm the two mothers down, so they won't get some crazy ideas.

"Don't you dare tells to calm down Aang, our babies are injured because- because of some spoiled brat, jealous weasel and some witch who want to show off?" Katara and Mai both said at the same time

"I know you want-"

"I will tell you something Avatar Aang, you are going to take me and Katara to meet the parents of these brats very soon or-"

"Ok Mai Ok, I will take you first in the morning," Aang said quickly fearing for his life

Mai and Katara just smiled at him and Aang step back in fear as their eyes had an evil glint to them


	6. Chapter 6

Kya woke up in girls' dorms and remembered that after Madam Pomfrey had healed their wounds allowed them back to their dormitories with the request that they all take it easy for their classes in the morning. Kya got up slowly and went to the showers, the one reason why she like the Benders house is that unharmed Benders classmates help her and the other five girls who were hurt get dress, so they weren't too much pain. After they were all dressed, Kya and the others went down the staircase to see the Harry, Godric, Neville, and Leon in the common room first; before the fifth boy who was harmed by the fire came down their staircase. Harry looked at Kya and nodded his head, before walking out of the Benders common room and went to the Great Hall. Kya entered the hall and went to sit down at their table and began to eat their breakfast.

Hermione Granger was at the Gryffindor table eating her breakfast and looking toward the Bender table, at Kya. She feels guilty helping land many of her classmates and herself in the Hospital Wing. Hermione is also aware that all the students in Hogwarts were glaring at her, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy for harming others and for losing points, well both her house and Slytherin were glaring for the points. Yesterday in Professor Aang's class, Ronald cost Gryffindor 10 points; while Malfoy's cost Slytherin 40 points. In History of Magic, Ronald cost Gryffindor 30 points and she cost them only 10.

When after dinner, she, Ronald and Malfoy race to Harry Potter's class as he had asks his Head of the house to do. They were late and the boys had accidentally set trees on fire and then she with her ego had wanted to show off. The boys didn't like that very much and had started throwing fire at her and she fought back, which leads to others getting injured. That's when Professor Aang arrived as Greengrass was told to get by Harry. Later Professor McGonagall, Professor Tonks, and Madam Pomfrey arrived with Greengrass.

Professor McGonagall took 53 points off of all three of them and because she and Weasley are in the same house both of them adds up to 166. While in Hospital Wing, Professor McDonald entered and took 10 points for Ronald for skipping detention with her and he knew it. So add all the points taken off, it would be 176 points from Gryffindor yesterday. For Slytherin, it would be 93 points away from them. So to her, Gryffindor did a lot worse than Slytherin and she hated it; Hermione looks over at Ronald who was pale looking at a red envelope floating in front of him.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, MINERVA TOLD US WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT YOUR POOR FATHER ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK. WHEN YOU GET HOME FOR YOUR BREAK YOU ARE GROUNDED YOUNG MAN AND WE WILL HAVE A TALK." A woman's voice yelled through and then the red envelope bursts into flames, leaving only ashes

Hermione then notices another one flying toward Malfoy who was laughing instantly went pale

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, 93 POINTS FROM YOUR HOUSE AND PUTTING YOUR CLASSMATES AS WELL AS YOURSELF IN THE HOSPITAL WING; YOUR FATHER WON'T EVEN SPEAK ABOUT IT AS HE'S VERY ANGRY WITH YOU AS WE'RE BOTH ARE. YOUR FATHER IS EVEN THINKING OF DISOWNING YOU AND YOU'RE LUCKY HE WON'T EVEN THE FACT YOU'RE HIS ONLY HEIR. WE WILL HAVE WORDS"

Once again the red envelope bursts into flames, leaving only ashes; Hermione thought that was the last of them, but another one lands in front of her. Hermione didn't want to open and wondered how her parents know about this, but a Gryffindor besides her told her that it will explode if left unopened for too long. So she opens it.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, MINERVA MCGONAGALL CAME TO US THIS MORNING AND TOLD US ABOUT LAST NIGHT AND ABOUT THIS. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HERMIONE I KNOW YOU GOT FIRST PLACE IN EVERYTHING IN YOUR OLD SCHOOL, BUT THIS SCHOOL FOR MAGIC IS A LOT DIFFERENT THAN YOUR LAST AS YOUR LAST SCHOOL NO STUDENT CAN HARM ANYONE THAT EASY WITH MAGIC. SO PLEASE KEEP YOUR EGO IN CHECK AS THE LAST TIME CHECK WE DIDN'T RAISE A STUPID GIRL. I KNOW THIS SOUND HARSH BUT NEED TO HEAR IT.

After her mother's voice was done; the red envelope bursts into flames, leaving only ashes. Hermione felt like crying, she disappointed her parents and that was the last thing she wanted. Hermione kept herself from crying and kept eating the food on her plate. The Gryffindors near her tried to cheer her up, but then she was shocked to see a tissue in front of her. She took the tissue and look up only to be shocked yet again as Kya was the one giving her the tissue.

Harry from the Benders table, only look at the scene and knew that Kya just might try to befriend Hermione Granger. To Harry, Hermione Granger wasn't a bad person like Malfoy or annoying like Weasley; but he thinks that she needed a howler from her parents to get her straighten out. He also thinks that Granger would be one of Kya's friends like Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Daphne Greengrass, and more; but with the way, they started out Hermione will have a road to go with Kya and it looks like Hermione will walk on that road. When it was time to go to their first class, Harry got up to go to Charms with Professor Flitwick. When Harry got to the class, he sat down at a desk with Hakoda by his side again.

Harry notices that they are with Ravenclaw and that Kya is sitting with a girl from their house.

"OK class, we are going, to begin with, Levitation Charm, on your desk is feathers. Point your wands toward the feather and Wingardium Leviosa" Professor Flitwick showed them with his own feather

Harry and others copy what the Professor did and Harry did it on his first try, but Hakoda was having trouble and so Harry helped him. After Hakoda, Harry went on to help others who were having trouble.

"20 points to Bender for helping others, Mr. Potter," the Professor said joyfully

Harry sat back down after helping those that were having trouble, Harry then listening to the next thing that was about to learn.

Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore wasn't having a very good day. He was pacing back and forth trying to think of ways to get Harry to the Dursleys who he was going to use to make Harry obedient and easy to manipulate, but how to get him away from this Aang person who's an Avatar; which he never even heard of before. What worse is that he went to Gringotts for the first time since 1981, where they somehow found out that he had many things that belong to the Potter family and had forced to give him back included the money and repay them back. They also had found out about the marriage contract for Potter and youngest and only female Weasley. He still can't figure out why they decided to check that or how Amelia Bones found out Sirius's innocents.

Some of that's changes, when he went to Gringotts; where he learned that he was blood adopted by a couple. Who the couple was he doesn't know as the damn Goblins just won't tell him and he's sure that they were laughing at him too. He went to Amelia to warn her that Harry been kidnap, but that damn woman knew he was blood adopted and had called him an idiot; him the most powerful wizard Albus Dumbledore an idiot. So he will need to find out who were these damn foolish people who dare to ruin his plans. He assumes that they're from Aang's world, which means Harry Potter been living in another world; he'll need to figure a way to get there somehow.

After he dealt with the stupid people who adopted Potter, he then will have to deal with Aang and Sirius. When that was done, he will have Potter a powerful pawn in this game of chess with dear Tom Riddle. For now, he will have to a knock was heard from his office's door.

"Yes, come in," Albus said, walking toward his desk and sat in his chair

Amelia Bones came in with a member of the Board who was watching him; Albus has to bite his tongue to keep on saying things that might land him in even hotter waters with the board.

"Albus, how are you?" Amelia asks as she and the other sat in chairs smiling like she didn't just call him an idiot days ago

"I'm good, now what can I do for you?" Albus said/asks

"Aang told me that he needed help and his friends Visola one of his sisters-in-law a Waterbender and Toph Beifong an Earthbender will be helping him for water and earth, while Aang will deal with air and Fire. I've already talked with the board and they agree, I mean Aang has decided that he needs to watch some of the Firebenders after last night we didn't disagree with him. Oh by the way what will happen to those three?" Amelia informed/asks him sweetly and innocently

Albus had bit his tongue once again as he knew the board and Amelia Bones have him trapped. What Granger, Weasley, and Malfoy did last night had ruined more of his reputation as a Headmaster. Albus knew if he didn't say the right words, he is looking at a chance of being kicked out of being Headmaster and Severus will be looking at that chance too as if he wasn't looking at it already with the way Severus is acting.

"They already have punishments already, they will have detention for a month and-"Albus was cut off

"One month? Isn't that to light?" the board member asks

"What is good for you board member?" Albus asks back

"Boys, calm down; Albus for hurting others they could do more than a month. How about them coming to the Ministry and do some chores for us as a punishment or be teacher assistants as well as detentions for a month or two." Amelia said sweetly

Albus can feel a headache coming on, this meeting will not go his way or the brats who causes this nor will this meeting ending soon too.

 **AN:** **Minerva helped Hermione's parents create a howler. Also I tried to fix the numbers, so hopefully I add them up right**


	7. Chapter 7

Katara was at Hogwarts with her sixteen-year-old son Bumi and eight-year-old son Tenzin walking toward Aang's classroom. Katara stops at the doors and opens them to see Aang, Visola, and Toph.

"Dad/daddy," Bumi and Tenzin said together and ran toward Aang who opened his arms for his sons

Ever since Zuko and Mai adopted Harry and become their son; even though they both have duties family, Bumi was getting jealous as Zuko was a father to Harry more than Aang was. Mainly because Aang has always been working as the Avatar or trying to keep Airbending, traditions, and customs of the Air Nomads alive through their young son Tenzin who was the only Airbender in their family. Which had made Bumi and Kya a little distant from Aang, but Harry little by little fixes that Aang was now trying to be there for all of their children, while still doing his duties as the Avatar at nights because of his job here on Earth. Aang brought her and Mai here and had some people called Aurors to guard them, while they meet with the Malfoys, Grangers, and Weasleys. After Aang wanted to meet Katara in his classroom, before his class start and their two children were already at Hogwarts.

"Aang/Katara" Katara/Aang both said at the same me and then they kiss

"Aang why did you call this meeting and where's Mai?" Katara asks sitting on top of a desk with Bumi

"Katara, I have Visola here to teach the Waterbenders, but I have a feeling that certain Waterbenders will learn a more from you than our wilder Visola here" Aang said, ignoring Visola's glare

"So you want me to teach certain Waterbenders? What their names? What are they like? How do you think I can help them more than Visola here? Katara asks

"Hermione Granger she's a bookworm, she's more about her grades and anything. She got great potential, but I think also you can bring that out of her. Susan Bones, she's a shy girl, but remind me of you and that's why I think she's perfect with you. Oh and Susan lost her family to some arrogant wizards and witches, but mainly their arrogant leader Voldemort aka Tom Riddle who believed in all the wrong things and who that Dumbledore could've helped, but didn't that old fool. Daphne Greengrass, she's exactly like you, her mother was killed and she had witnesses it like you and your mother. Amanda Brocklehurst, she's also like you in some ways and of course our daughter Kya." Aang said

"Ok, anymore?" Katara asks

"Yes, but there's not in Hogwarts yet and some are not even in Britain." Aang told her

"Can't I visit them to see the kids?" Katara asks

Aang only smile at her in a way that's tell Katara that's he doesn't want too as there's something that's would make her go on a warpath. Aang on the other hand tries to think of a way to tell his wife no nicely.

"Hm, why don't we wait until they're able to attend Hogwarts? As for Mai, she's busy sitting in with Transfiguration class with Benders and Gryffindors and Sirius let her. We also trying to add a class for her to teach all about Terra, but that what Amelia is here about and right now Amelia is busy talking with Dumbledore." Aang asks/explained to Katara who raised an eyebrow

"Isn't it a little late to add a new class?" Katara asks

"Ahh I think we can work around it," Aang said smiling, but Aang did look to the side

" _Besides I don't want Mai the overprotective mother to make appeared again. It's always the quiet ones_." Aang thought

Katara and Visola look at Aang with amusement, who would've thought the great Avatar would be afraid of a simple quiet woman.

Meanwhile in the Transfiguration classroom; Harry who once again sitting with Hakoda with Leo and Godric sitting just a desk above them. Harry is also aware that his mother is sitting at the far back and is watching him as well as glaring at Ronald Weasley who looks pale meaning he's also aware of the same fact. Well, that was one of the reasons, when they were walking toward their next class Ronald Weasley bumped into Draco Malfoy who clearly heard from his father who apparently had a meeting with his mother and Katara. So his mother came running and then hugged him, Malfoy was going to say something to Weasley; but when he saw his mother Malfoy back away and Harry had to hide a smirk behind his hand as it was funny as he heard the Malfoy Sr. one of the purebloods to hate normal humans aka muggle was afraid of a muggle, his own mother.

Weasley, however, hadn't heard the news from his parents as when he asked who she was and his mother told him coldly, Weasley screamed at her.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _That's not possible, Harry's parents are dead and he's an orphan. How dare you lady" Weasley yelled, while Harry and his friends, as well as Malfoy, took a step back as his mother turned fully toward Weasley letting Harry go in the process._

" _How dare I, how dare I, I dare because Lily Potter knowing that she and her husband sent Harry to us using a spell to make sure Harry will be love. I dare as I and my husband are his parents even if we didn't blood adopted him, which we did. How dare you to remind my son of the fact that his family was murdered? Oh, I know that you all celebrate on Halloween for the defeat of your dark lord Voldemort who is, in fact, a tiny little baby who had an attitude problem. You are all celebrating, while others who lost family members or all members like my son mourn their loss. It's quite funny that's you people seem to forget about that, just because you all are just safe and sound._

 _I heard from Sirius Black that's your own mother lost her two brothers and widows your aunts' who keep refusing to let their children near you all. Why? I wonder is it because you keep on reminded them that their lost their husbands that year, but I for one will not allow you to remind MY son of that fact just because you have some twisted ideas to befriend my son. Do you understand little boy?" Mai angrily said/asks_

 _Harry only watches as Weasley nodded his head as he looks fearful as did Malfoy, Harry loves it._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Harry listens to Sirius as he kept on with their lesson; Hakoda tap his arm and he looks at Hakoda who was pointing at Weasley who was sitting next to Granger. Granger was trying to help Weasley, but he keeps on doing things his own way and ignoring Granger. Harry also thinks that it doesn't help that Granger was looking at the redhead like he was stupid and being her know-it-all self. Harry looks back at his mother and notices that she was shaking her head at both Weasley and Granger or maybe just Granger.

"Miss. Granger, I award you 10 points for trying to help a fellow classmate, but if Mr. Weasley doesn't want your help then please don't push it on him and focus on your own work." Sirius told Granger

"Sorry Professor," Granger said

Harry turn back toward Sirius as he continued on with their next lesson, but he's also keeping his eye on Granger and Weasley from the corner of his eye. Granger was still trying to help Weasley as she can't stand all mistakes that he was making. Which, unfortunately for Granger, Sirius had noticed and it was amusing for Harry and Hakoda.

"Miss. Granger if you insist on helping Mr. Weasley when he clearly doesn't want it then why don't you two be partners for the rest of my class this year." Sirius said just like Aang had done before with Malfoy and Weasley.

Harry had to cover his smile with his hand at both Weasley and Granger's faces; he saw Hakoda and their other friends do the same. When Sirius finally gave their real assignment, they pair up as teams of two expect Weasley and Granger who have to be partners by Sirius and it was their fault as if Granger wasn't so pushy or Weasley wouldn't have been so stubborn, then Sirius wouldn't have done an Aang on them. When the class was over, it was time for lunch and so Harry waited for his friends and his mother. Harry walked next to his mother; he notices his mother was looking at his burns that were healing. Aang must have told both his mother and Katara as when they were in the Great Hall, Harry saw Katara, Bumi, and Tenzin around Kya.

Harry, Hakoda and their friends sat at their table and began to eat their lunch; which was different from the others because it was what Katara had once cooked for him, Kya and Hakoda back on Terra. Harry saw Aang and Sirius passes out new timetables to all the students expect for him, Hakoda and Kya. Harry look at Aang in confusing at the same time Dumbledore stood up and he didn't look happy doing so that Harry notices.

"You all may have noticed that you all, well those apart from ones who came to us from Terra Professor Aang's homeworld had gotten new timetables. You all got new timetables because we have gained a new class called The History of Terra and yes you all must attend for a passes grade. The Professor for that class is Mai who's standing next to Professor Aang." Harry saw Weasley pale at that as Harry knew his mother will not tolerate his behavior; He also saw Toph Beifong and Hakoda's mother Visola standing next to Katara and his mother

"Standing next to Professor Mai is Professor Visola, Professor Toph Beifong and Professor Katara who all three will be helping Aang in his class. Thank you enjoys your lunch." Dumbledore finishes and sat back down

Harry look at the Slytherin table and most of them didn't look very happy included one Draco Malfoy. When he looks back at the Gryffindor table, Hermione Granger was looking excited about the new class. He went back to his lunch and when he finishes; he got up and went to his next class, which is Herbology with Professor Pomona Sprout. He walked with Hakoda and his friends but had to walk fast as Weasley was running toward him with Granger running behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

When Harry got Herbology, he stood with Hakoda who was next to Godric who in turn stood next to Leon in one of the greenhouses. They were with Hufflepuff for the class. Kya was standing with Susan Bones who is one of her closet friends; Harry can also see that Weasley and Granger had followed him here. Harry look at Hakoda.

"Hey did you get a peek at their new timetables?" Harry asked his friend as Professor McGonagall entered the greenhouse with Professor Sprout

"Yeah, well Weasley and that means the rest of his house got your mother's class this hour. But even that these two are here and not there, something tells me Mai isn't going to be happy." Hakoda answered Harry as Godric leaned over

"I'm wondering next and last class, Leon and I as well as the other classmates of our house have your mother class. Where do you, Hakoda and Kya go as I didn't see you three getting new timetables?" Godric asks

Before Harry could answer, Professor McGonagall walked up to Weasley and Granger.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, you should be at your third-hour class which had been on your new timetables. This will be 20 points from Gryffindor, now come along I will walk you two to your class. Mr. Potter, Kya, and Hakoda after this class please meet with your head of house Aang" Professor McGonagall said sternly to both of her house members and then toward Harry, Kya, and Hakoda

Professor Sprout waited until Professor McGonagall and two Gryffindors was out of the greenhouse. When they fully left, Professor Sprout turned toward them with a smile.

"Morning class, today we are going to learn all about the Fire-Making Spell also known as the Fire-Making Charm. We also are going to discuss what the spell use is for and such." Professor Sprout said

They listened as Professor Sprout taught them the things they needed to learn. As Harry listens, he couldn't help to think how his mother's class. He knew that when she gets to her being queen, some of them he guess Granger will realize that he's the prince and heir to the throne. Hopefully, when that day comes Granger won't make a big deal out of it, but he's doubtful about it.

 _Classroom of History of Terra (Mai's class)_

Mai stood in front of her desk welcoming the Slytherin and the Gryffindors, but she notices that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger weren't with their house. She assumed that they were with her son as she, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout notice that they were following him. Mai was about to start class when Professor McGonagall showed up with the two missing Gryffindors.

"Miss. Granger after this class you're Perfect will get you and take you to my office, we need to talk. Professor Mai" Professor McGonagall said and then nodded to Mai, before leaving

"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger; I'm sure Professor McGonagall already took points from you two so please do take your seats." Mai said and waited until they did what she requests. "Thank you, now in front of you is yours textbooks that's professor Aang had given all of you,-"Mai was interrupted

"How? I mean this class was just started today right?" Hermione asks

"Miss. Granger that's will 10 points from Gryffindor for interrupting a Professor raises your hand next time. But to answer your question these books were already made and from my word, Professor Aang just brought them over here enough for the Hogwarts and for each year. Now before I was rudely interrupted, these textbooks will help you understand what I'm saying you will need those for your work." Mai said to Granger and to the rest of the class, before noticing Ronald Weasley asleep next to Granger

Mai narrowed her eyes and silently walked over to the sleeping child, she picked up one of the textbooks and dropped it right back on the desk with a slam, causing Weasley to jump awake and look around and then he paled seeing Mai.

"Mr. Weasley, do not sleep in my class again and that will be 10 points. This fact will be one of the lessons, but before I was married I was skilled in a very dangerous job that requires me to be very observant; so if I see anyone of you sleeping, talking or whispering to others while I'm talking or slacking off you will lose points. This will be your only warning." Mai said in her normal voice, which somehow make the students gulp and nod their heads

"Good, now please open your book to the first page," Mai said and both houses members open their books as fast as they can

Mai turned her attention to the chalkboard with a smirk; her class will be on their best behavior or else they will lose points. Now they know that she's one Professor that won't be a pushover. Mai starts writing the lesson for the first class at the beginning of Terra. As she turned back to the students, she can't help to have a feeling that sooner or later Albus Dumbledore will have a meeting with her husband and will learn that messing with them isn't good for his health.

 _Back to Harry with Herbology class_

Harry and the rest of the class had finished learning Fire-Making Spell with Harry and Susan Bones helping their fellows' classmates earning 10 points for both of their houses. Now they are learning about the Devil's Snare

"Now the Devil's Snare is a plant with the magical ability to constrict or strangle anything in its surrounding environment or something that happens to touch it. Struggling or resistance to Devil's Snare will cause the plant to exert a greater force of constriction. It is composed of a mass of soft, springy tendrils and vines that possess some sense of touch, and resembles the Flitterbloom. This plant uses its creepers and tendrils to ensnare anyone who touches it, binding their arms and legs and eventually choking them. The harder a person struggles against Devil's Snare, the faster and more tightly it binds them.

If the victim is able to maintain their presence of mind and relaxes, the Snare will relax its grip on them. The Devil's Snare prefers a dark, damp environment. Now, who can guess the spell that can help stop the planet from doing any more harm and why?" Professor Sprout explained/asks the class

Professor Sprout looks around the greenhouse and saw many hands raise included Neville Longbottom the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"Mr. Longbottom"

"The Devil's Snare can be stopped by a bright light in its environment as the plant mainly lives in the dark and will recoil away from the heat of the fire, so well-placed flames spell," Neville answered

"Very good Mr. Longbottom, 10 points to Bender. Hakoda" Professor Sprout awarded Neville with points and a smile and then called on Hakoda as his hand was raised

"It's also why you decided to teach us about the Devil's Snare, right after teaching us the Fire-Making Spell. So in case we ever find ourselves faces with the Devil's Snare, we will know how to counter it." Hakoda said

Professor Sprout smiles at Hakoda, he figured out why she taught the lesson of the Devil's Snare instead of others. Of course, that's wasn't the real reason why she did it as it was for Harry Potter as she had no doubt that Albus has her set up her test with a Devil's Snare for Harry Potter. He does know that she will try to prevent Harry from ever going down there, but if she can't well at least she can teach him how to protect himself against it.

"Very good Hakoda and you are right, 10 points to Bender" Professor Sprout said to Hakoda

"OK, now you're the assignment is to write an essay the Devil's Snare. Yes Mr. Potter" Professor Sprout said and then called on Harry seeing his hand raises

"What if we get done with that and do researches on others subjects that's we're going to learn in this class later on?" Harry asks, mainly for Kya and Leon as he knew that they're going to do just that

"Then if you do so, I will see about extra credit" Professor Sprout said to him and to her other students

Harry nodded and after it was time to go to well for Harry, Hakoda, and Kya; they need to go to Aang's office before his next class starts.

"Well see you guys at dinner," Godric said as he, Leon and the other Benders went to their last class his mother's class.

"See you," Kya said for all three of them

When Harry and the other two reach Aang's classroom; they entered it to see Aang sitting behind his desk with Katara, Visola, and Toph. There were Bumi and Tenzin there too. Kya and Hakoda ran toward their mothers.

"Aang, why did you want to see us?" Harry asks as he walked up to Aang's desk

"Well for your last class, I and Amelia had asked Dumbledore to leave it blank so you can decide what you three wanted to do. So I as well as the others Professors made a list that you could choose from for today and the rest of Tuesdays and then pick one for Fridays." Aang told all of them as he laid the list on the desk so Harry, Kya, and Hakoda

Harry look at the list and the options were most of the cores subjects, Magical Studies, Muggle Studies, and Ghoul Studies, Studies of Magical Creatures or free period.

"What's Studies of Magical Creatures?" Harry asks

"Studies of Magical Creatures were made by Newton Scamander and are taught by his son. It' also an extra-curricular subject, it also seems that Mr. Scamander had also somehow visit Terra in his youth and found some magical creatures there as well. So this class is about them too" Aang explained

"Can I have this class for both Tuesdays and Fridays?" Harry asks and Aang smiled, while Visola cursed under her breath. Katara shook her head and Toph just smirked

"You two made a bet didn't you?" Kya asks

"Oh yes they did and Visola owe dad, 20" Bumi said laughing

"Alright what do you two want?" Aang said/asks his daughter and nephew

"I want Magical Studies for Tuesdays and Muggle studies for Fridays" Hakoda answered Aang who raised an eyebrow

"Can I ask why?" Aang asks for him and Visola

"Magical Studies are for learning about things and such for the Wizarding world and who knows I can learn something to help you with your idea of building a school for our world wizards and witches. Muggle Studies, well if muggle means normal people here then it will be fun to see what kinds of things muggles are able to do here than on Terra." Hakoda said

"Nerd" Bumi, cough behind his hand, but Kya heard him and smirk, while Tenzin who was sitting next to him chuckle

"Ok, finally Kya?" Aang said without pointing out that it may take a long time Terra to catch up with this world muggles. He then asks his daughter

"I want Potions on Tuesdays and more Herbology on Fridays. The reasons-" Kya said, before interrupted

"Kya darling, we know why you want these and it's because you want to be a healer and there classes subjects can be used for healing," Aang said with a smile, before turning to Bumi

"Bumi, your mother tells me that she has seen you use magic, so I'm going to talk with Dumbledore to let you be a student here next Monday. For now, I will find someone to tutor you." Aang said to his eldest

"Fine" Bumi grumbled

Harry look at Bumi and knew that even if Aang is paying more attention to his other children, Bumi still has a slight grudge against his father. From Katara and Aang's faces, they knew too. Aang then pulled out maps from his desk and give it to Harry and Hakoda

"This will help you find the classroom boys, Kya you already know where you're going; also here are notes for your Professors. Off you go" Aang said to the Harry, Kya, and Hakoda

Harry and the others walked out of the classroom and stood in front of the door, Harry turned toward the other two.

"See you two at dinner," Harry said, before going his way

"See you both Kya and Hakoda said, before going their way

So with the goodbyes, the three went to the last class; When Harry entered his class, he found that he isn't the only one who chose this class. He notices that like Aang's class there seems to be a mix of houses with him being the only Bender, there's Ravenclaws, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, some more Huffelpuffs and Slytherins included Draco Malfoy. They're Gryffindors in the class like Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Why are those three even here in the class.

Harry looked at Professor Scamander who was busy looking up at them and then back down at his self-writing quil that seems to be writing something. Professor Scamander looks up and moved around his desk.

"Good day, class I'm Professor Scamander and yes I'm the father of Rolf Scamander and Elijah Scamander is the son of my cousin and the grandchild of my father's brother." Professor Scamander said as Harry saw most of them mostly muggle-borns who are friends with Rolf Scamander were going to ask if they were related

"In front of you are your textbooks that you're going to need for my class and in this yes we're going to learn about different type of Magical Creatures here and on Terra. Yes, my father was the one who made this class, now the first thing we are going to do is-Mr. Weasley stops trying to make Mr. Scamander move out of his seat just because he's sitting next to Mr. Potter. Find a different seat" Professor Scamander said, finally noticing what Weasley trying to do

"Harry's my best friend I have a right to sit next to him and just because Scamander is your son-"

"Mr. Weasley you've just lost 30 points from Gryffindor and a detention. Now sit down or you will be headed straight to the Headmaster or your Head of House's office" Professor Scamander said

"Go ahead and send me to the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore told me-"

"Class behave yourselves, I need to take Mr. Weasley here to his Head of House" Professor Scamander said as he walked up to Weasley and lead him toward the doors and open them just as Hagrid was walking by

"Hagrid I need you to watch my class until I get back, can you?" Professor Scamander asks Hagrid and Hagrid nodded

"Thank you, come on Mr. Weasley, "Professor Scamander said and Weasley followed him

Harry could see that the smug look on Weasley's face fell as he wasn't going to Headmaster's office, but Professor McGonagall's. Aang also need to know that Dumbledore may have had a hand in Weasley and Granger being there, but why was? That's the question Harry wanted to know the answer too

It's was almost the end of the hour when Professor Scamander came back and thanks Hagrid who was just sitting in a chair looking at Harry. Hagrid then left, but not without saying goodbye to Harry and the rest of the class.

"I'm sorry class it's taken longer than I had hoped, but still that doesn't mean you get off. For the next class, please write an essay about three creatures that are your favorite and why. It can be any creature in our world, from the muggle world or in Mr. Potter's case from Terra. Please enjoy the rest of your day or rather night." Professor Scamander said as it was time to go to dinner

Harry left with his textbook annoyed with Weasley; he was hoping to learn something in this class and to get away from Weasley and Granger. But not only are they along with Malfoy there; he didn't learn anything all because of Weasley. At least he let because of slip out of his mouth. When he got to the Great Hall, he went to his table and sat with his friends and ate his dinner.

"So what did you guys learn in Mai's class? Was it just you or was there another house? Kya asks Godric, Leon, Elijah, and Neville

"It may have been just them Kya as in my class there was a mix of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins and Gryffindors included Malfoy, Weasley, and Granger," Harry said

"Them? Why?" Kya asks, confused at why they were with Harry in his class

"I think they had something to do with Dumbledore, Weasley let his name slip. So I think he had something to do with it." Harry said

"Makes senses, after all, it not a secret that Molly Weasley the mother of Ron and the twins Fred and George as well as Percy the Perfect of Gryffindor is loyal to Dumbledore more than others are. Yes, Kya we're alone in Mai's class, I think Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have her later on in the week. We also learn the beginning of your world." Leon said to Harry and then to Kya

"Anyway we should finish eating if you want to practice," Harry said as he got done and he saw Katara, Visola, and Toph walking toward them as Professor McGonagall and Professor Tonks stood up

"Harry we are going to take some of your students off of your hands during your class," Katara said to him

"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger; don't move from your seats, you two aren't going to Mr. Potter's class as you two have detentions. The young Mr. Weasley" Professor McGonagall said and then said the Weasley twins and Percy Weasley look up at her

"Mr. Malfoy, you're not going either as you also have detention" Professor Tonks said

Harry could see Weasley face getting redder and when he looks behind toward the Slytherin, Malfoy look angry as well. But Granger, when he looks back at the Gryffindor table was looking down at her plate. Harry got up from his spot and started to walk with Katara and the others, he should see others getting up and following him. When Harry and the others reach the Bender tower, Harry stops and turned around.

"Earthbenders with me," Toph said or rather ordered and walked over to the area with rocks

"Waterbenders, you all with us," Katara said as she and Visola led them toward the lake

"Alright that leaves me with the Airbenders and the Firebenders, perfect less work for me," Harry muttered to himself and then Harry turned toward his students/classmates

"Wait" a voice called out and Harry turned to see Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and other older students

"Professor Aang said we can practice with you," Fred said

"Ok first who are you others and what is your bending, Fred?" Harry asks

"How do you know if I'm Fred?" Fred asks

"Easy, but I'm not telling," Harry said smirking,

"Fine George and I are Firebenders," George said trying to trick Harry into thinking he's Fred

"Thank you George and two are with me, what are the rest of you?" Harry asks

The others told them what type of bender they were and most of them went to Katara/Visola and Toph. Only Fred Weasley, George Weasley were Firebenders and so are with Harry

"So Fred, are you, George and the others the only ones in your year that in Aang's class?" Harry asks as he had them go to the Firebenders group

"No, but the others think that no first year like you who lived in the world of Benders would be able to teach them anything," George said instead of Fred

"Oh thanks, George," Harry said as he walked to his spot smirking as he heard both twins saying to each other that they will confuse him one day

Harry turned toward the groups and showed each group techniques for their bending when he sees fire one of Hogwarts offices.

"KATARA" Harry yells out for her, but she took the Waterbenders far away from him and so can't hear him.

Fred looks at Harry in confusing and turns around to what Harry was looking at and he saw fire in a window. It's was one of the Professor's windows and it was also where his and George's brother Ron, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy was doing their detention tonight.


End file.
